Love Me Today, Love Me Tomorrow
by TheLon3Wolf8986
Summary: When Robin finally gets the courage to speak his love, will Raven respond to him and if she does, can they stay together through it all? R&R please, People please R&R!
1. The kiss

Desclaimer: Of course I don't own the Teen Titans. Does anyone ever claim that they do?

The First Kiss…

Robin had viewed the footage for the umpteen times. He knew there had to be something, but every time that he ran the program to reveal embedded messages, footages, and sound it came back with nothing. He was frustrated and tired. He had spent the last 13 hours and 47 minutes trying to figure this out nonstop. He got up to stretch and to try to relieve some of that tension on his shoulders. He didn't even bother to remove his uniform and had even forgotten to eat dinner. He other guys would be worried but he guessed they knew what he was doing.

'What are you up to Slade?' he thought as he finished stretching. The computer beeped to signal the end of the program and read the result. Nothing, not even a single clue of what Slade was planning. Now he was brooding with anger as he heard a knock on the door. He looked at his watch, it was close to 1 a.m. He wondered who it could be at this hour.

"Hello?"

"It's me Raven"

She didn't sound too happy, but then again she was beautiful anyways. He opened the door slightly to see her. She was standing there with a sullen look on her. He could barely see her in the dark but he could make out a large t-shirt over she uses to sleep in.

"Is everything okay?"

"No."

"What's wrong," he exclaimed as he opened his door to let her in. He worried about since she was his best friend and maybe a little more than that.

"Well if you must know a certain boy blunder keeps broadcasting these feelings and I can't get any sleep since they give me a headache."

Robin could feel the blood rushing to his face in embarrassment over the situation.

"Yeah, sorry I didn't mean to keep you up."

Raven shook her head, she knew he didn't mean it, she just wanted to see him apologize, she thought he looked his cutest when he was apologizing.

"It's okay, just be more considerate next time." She told him as she looked around the room. She suddenly saw Slade's face on the screen.

"I should've known that he was reason behind it."

"Oh… yeah, I've tried everything I could think of to find a clue of what he's up to, but nothing seems to work. I guess I'm just to tired or frustrated to think." He replied to her as he sat down and rubbed the back of his neck and shoulders. She walked behind him.

"You're just tense that's all; here let me help you with that."

She started to massage his shoulders and sooth his pain away. At first Robin was going to say something about it but quickly decided against it and enjoyed it.

'_She's so beautiful when she's worried. Maybe I should just tell her how I feel and let her know that maybe I'm in love with her. She's driving me crazy with this massage._

He took a deep breath as he finally relaxed for a change. Then the normal thoughts of teenagers began to creep up to him.

Raven could feel an internal struggle then an emotion of ecstasy and blushed. She stopped and took a step back. Robin realized what had happened and decided that maybe this would be good time to tell her. He turned around and apologized to her again.

"Sorry my mind sort of wandered on its own."

"It did more than wander Bird boy," She chuckled, "its okay you're a young guy and that's what guys think about most of the time, it's just that…"

"You didn't expect them to be about you? He confessed to Raven as he got closer to her.

Her heart began to race, what was he talking about? Robin got closer and closer and her heart began to do back flips. She tried to step back but his bed prevented that from happening. Robin grabbed her slowly as she couldn't think of anything to say or do. He leaned in getting his lips closer and closer to hers.

"Raven, I've always wanted to say this to you…" he slowly whispered to her.

Raven tried to fight it at first but as his lips drew closer to hers she realized that she didn't want to fight it. She had been in love with him since they first met.

'_No, he can't love me, he has Starfire and besides even if he likes me it could break the team apart.'_

'_He likes you, and the team could go to hell for all we care. You know you want it and besides he's the one kissing you.'_

'_What if my powers hurt him and blow up everything!'_

'_I think he knows and doesn't really matter, does it.'_

Small tears formed in the corners of her eyes as she fought rationality and decided that she didn't care of the consequences, but she didn't want to hurt him.

"Robin I can't…" She tried to protest softly.

"You can't what?" He replied.

His face was of that of longing, he drew closer and she finally decided to give in and as their lips caressed each other ready to join, The Titan tower alarm went off.

Sorry to leave you guys hanging, but if you want more please R&R-Lon3wolf8986


	2. Soon

Disclaimer: Of course I don't own the Teen Titans. Does anyone ever claim that they do?

A/N: Well I got very few reviews for the first one but at least they were good. Well I hope this one is to you guys liking. Enjoy! 

Soon…

The alarm rang throughout the tower waking everyone from their mental slumber, including Robin and Raven. Raven quickly pulled away from Robin.

"Raven, I …"

"Don't, we need to go now." She stated as she phased to her room to change.

Robin stood there contemplating what just had happened. He had let his hormones get the best of him and knew that he had made a huge mistake. He ran his hand through his hair.

'_Was it a mistake trying to tell her that I loved her? Have I ruined what we have by what I did?_

He closed his eyes and saw her in his mind, '_Robin I can't…_', he shook his head. I'm an Idiot and by the way she left she wasn't happy about what had happened. He would have to avoid her for awhile until this cooled off.

"Robin, are you ready to go?"

Robin looked up to see Starfire at the door.

"Yeah, let's go."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Raven had appeared in her room. Robin had almost kissed her, her of all people. Of course she knew she wasn't bad looking but she had always thought Robin and Starfire were a couple. She shook her head trying to clear her thoughts. As she dressed she began to think back to the 'incident' with a smile. Maybe boy wonder did feel something for her besides friendship. What should she do? She could tell Robin she felt the same way about him. What would the team say? Maybe they would accept and they could be a couple…

'_No, were teammates and friends, it was just…' _She began to tell herself but stopped when she heard the knock on the door.

"Raven, its Cy… we got to go."

Raven finished putting on her uniform. She'll have to think about this in a later time.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Raven woke up looking at the ceiling. She was definitely not in her room. She got up and could feel the anxiety in the tower. She looked around but was alone in the room. Cyborg walked in checking his reading.

"Raven, you're up! How are you feeling?" sounding as casual as he could be.

Raven felt otherwise. An aura of worry and anxiety could be felt coming from him.

"What's wrong Cy?" she asked with a glare that demanded an answer.

"Nothing, nothing is wrong, he began to respond but could see that he wasn't getting anywhere.

He caved in knowing that he couldn't lie to Raven even if he wanted to, "its Robin… he's been badly injured."

The images from the night before filled her mind. Slade had attacked and an uninvited guest had come by, Red X. She grabbed her head. Pain. It stopped when stopped trying to remember.

"What's wrong with him Cy?" she asked as she rubbed her temples.

"He got banged up pretty good. First Slade and then Red X, he's lucky to have survived. Don't worry though; it's nothing that you can't help heal."

Cyborg helped her stand and led her to Robin. He was in the intensive care unit. Raven almost broke down. It hurt to see him so… so helpless.

"Raven can you do anything to help him?"

"Yes, but it's going to take a while."

She walked to Robin and began to focus her healing powers to Robin. It was working as they could see vast improvements to Robin's injuries.

"There most of the major injuries should be healed."

Cyborg checked to make sure. Sure enough they were.

"He should be waking up soon, right."

"Yes, but I sense that something might be wrong."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Robin was in darkness. He felt uneasy at the thought that he couldn't see his opponent, but he knew they were out there.

"Show yourself!" No answer. He could feel them though. He reached for his Bo staff. It wasn't there. Neither was his belt.

'_Guess I have to face them with no weapons. Alright, no problem.'_

"Come out and fight me!"

Still no answer, only silence followed until he heard laughter. He turned to see the Joker.

"What's wrong bird brain, no Batman to save you now is there?"

"I don't need him to fight you!" He screamed as he lunged at him. Nothing, the Joker was gone.

"Why Robin your more helpless than you think."

He turned to see Slade attack. After taking a couple of blows Slade disappeared. Robin was gasping for air. What was happening?

"Hey bird shit!"

Robin saw Red X coming at him. Red X landed all his blows and sent Robin flying back. Robin cringed, a couple of his ribs were broken and his left shoulder was dislocated. He was helpless as all three appeared at the same time.

"Robin you so disappoint me, I thought of you being stronger"

"Shut up Slade!"

Robin tried to stand but was hit in the legs by a couple of Red X's shuriken. He was on his knees.

"Bird brain? Stronger? Ha! He's nothing without Batman. He couldn't even save his parents now could he?"

Robin turned to the Joker, "You Son of a –"

"Bird shit here couldn't stop a common thief even if his life depended on it… like right now." Red X threw a couple of more Shuriken at him. Robin tried to block them but was hit all over his chest and right arm.

'_Why, why can't I do anything? I can't die! I can't! I won't! I… don't… want to die.'_

"You won't, I'm here to help."

Robin turned to see Raven. She was floating dressed in white. As if an angel had appeared.

"Azarath Menthrion Zinthos" she chanted as the darkness became light with a bright flash. The three villains disappeared at once. The bright light dimmed to reveal Raven holding Robin. Robin was leaning on her for support.

"Raven… Thank you."

"That's what I'm here for, to help you with whatever you need."

Robin closed his eyes and rested his head on her as he was comforted.

"Raven… I love you. Please, please don't leave!"

Raven was taken back by it. She smiled as she caressed his face and replied, "I'm not going anywhere Boy Wonder."

Robin closed his eyes, Raven was here and it soothed him. He could be here forever, just in her arms.

Robin woke up and was filled with a little disappointment. It had been a dream, all of it. He looked around and saw Cyborg and Raven next to his bed.

"Did I miss something?" Robin asked as he tried to get up.

"No! Don't stand up Raven hasn't fully healed you yet."

Robin looked at her. She was trying to avoid his gaze but was having trouble standing.

"Raven… you okay?"

Raven sat down and began to groan. Cyborg went to her and checked her with his scanners.

"Raven your running a fever. How did I…" Cyborg stop talking realizing he never checked her before bringing her to help Robin, "Alright that's it let's take you to your room."

Raven looked at Cyborg with a look that said, 'I'm fine' but Cyborg didn't budge.

Starfire and Beast Boy walked in both in bandages.

"Star… B.B… both of you take Raven to her Room and make sure she gets there to rest."

Starfire looked at her and then to Robin.

"Glorious! Robin is finally okay!" she began to move towards Robin but was stopped by Cyborg, "Not now Star, he still needs to rest and you have to make sure Raven gets her rest."

"Cy, really I'm fine I can heal the rest of the wounds and then rest. Besides, I want to talk to Robin for a bit."

"Sorry Rae but that's not going to happen. You need to rest and Robin can talk to you later," he told her as he looked back at Robin for his approval, "just leave things here to me."

Raven looked at Cyborg's worried look and accepted. She began to head for her room.

"Raven," Robin called, "I'll talk to you soon, okay?"

Raven turned and gave him a weak smile. Robin returned it. He hoped to talk to her about everything.

'_Soon…'_


	3. The Angel

Disclaimer: Of course I don't own the Teen Titans. Does anyone ever claim that they do?

**A/N: Well so far so good, the story is coming along just great. Well at least it's so far. Well here is the third chapter; I hope you guys enjoy it.**

Cyborg began to read some of the instruments and turned to Robin.

"How are we doing o'fearless leader?"

Robin looked away after hearing the tone. He knew he was about to get a talking to.

"Just, shut up Cy."

Cyborg looked at Robin with one serious look.

"You know… what you did last night was pretty stupid, right? You took after them without even considering the consequences. You could have called for help you know?"

"They had Raven!"

"That's why you should've called us!"

Robin's face was flustered; getting angrier by the moment.

"I don't want to talk about it!"

Cyborg grabbed the bed and turned to face Robin in the face.

"No, we're talking about it now."

"Cyborg, I'm the leader, it's my job to make sure that no one gets hurt."

"So you go suicidal on us? Robin we're not as helpless as you think. We can take care of ourselves." Cyborg responded as he got up and turned his back to him, more out of disappointment than anger.

"I know... but Red X had Raven and I…" images of the night before appeared in his mind. The ambush by Slade, the battle with Red X, and of course the fight to save Raven from both, "I couldn't let them take her. That's why I did what I did."

Cyborg turned to see him. He understood. If Cyborg was in Robin's shoes he would've done the same thing.

"Robin, I… just get some rest, alright? You're not in any condition to go anywhere, not for a while."

Robin nodded in acknowledgement. He was once again left alone. He lay back trying to catch some sleep but the harder he tried the more he stayed awake.

'_Why should I be resting? I felt as good as I've ever felt.'_

Red X and Slade came to mind. He felt his blood boil.

'_Damn it! I was too weak! I should've been ready for that!'_

They were still out there, and they needed to be stopped. Robin didn't have time to rest. He got up and headed to the gym. He needed to get stronger and the only way to do that was to train harder.

'_No pain no gain, right?'_ was his thought as he felt the burning sensation in his shoulders.

'_Pain is weakness leaving the body.'_

'_Or it could mean that you shouldn't be doing this'_

'_I just got beaten by two people I should've been able to beat.'_

'_It was 2 on 1'_

'_Doesn't matter, they have to be stopped. I'm the only one who can.'_

'_It's Titans as in plural, not Robin, we're a team or have you forgotten?'_

Robin stopped in mid pull-up. That's right, they were a team. **Crack**.

'_My shoulder!_'

He fell down hard. Pain was shooting all around his body.

'_Huh, guess the sedative wore off.'_ He tried to get up but couldn't. His body wasn't responding well to the pain.

'_Focus Robin, just focus. Breath in and take in the good and exhale taking out the bad.'_

It wasn't working. Robin cleared his mind for the next method of dealing with pain. He learned it form Batman. He would wait until the endorphins would kick in and focus on a soothing feeling taking form of an angel, taking away your pain. As soon as he felt numb he began focusing in his angel. Normally for Robin his angel would resemble his mother, but this time it took on a different form.

'_Raven!'_

He took a deep breath and looked at his angel.

'_Raven, I'm so head over heels for you.'_

"Are you really?"

Robin recognized that voice. He looked up and saw her near the door. "Raven! I didn't realize you were here."

"Yeah, neither did I. I thought Cyborg told you to rest?"

"He said the same to you." Robin countered. She was once again wearing the overly large shirt she uses to sleep.

"Robin… did you mean what you said?" Raven asked him as she looked at him with those eyes that seemed to hide so many things.

"Raven… I do. I love you Rae. I've been feeling like this for a long time now. I never had the courage to say it till now."

Raven looked at Robin and gave him a smile.

"Raven… Do you… feel the same?" Robin asked with a little whisper in his voice as he leaned in.

Raven looked at him and leaned in as well, "I am head over heels for you, Robin."

They leaned in and finally kissed. Robin felt as if he had no cares. He wanted to be with Raven forever locked into this moment. He didn't want to leave her or have this moment end.

He opened his eyes as the sun rays hit him in the face. He took a look around trying to remember what had happened. He closed his eyes. That was right he had gone to the gym and had fallen down. Raven had come but where did she go? Then the realization came to him. It was a dream. Batman had warned about it happening sometimes. The angel would come and see him to relieve him of pain, but lead him to slumber as well.

He took a deep sigh and groaned.

'Why? Why does it keep happening? I want to tell her, but I never do!'

He tried to get up. Once again his body wasn't responding to him.

'Guess I'll have to wait, boy can I hear those jokes now.'

He closed his eyes once more to rest. He didn't want to be awake for what was going to happen.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Well as you can see, he was dreaming, sorry to disappoint, but it keeps it more interesting for later. Next chapter Ravens own dream. See Ya!**


	4. The Demon

Disclaimer: Of course I don't own the Teen Titans. Does anyone ever claim that they do?

**A/N: Well, well, well…. Not that many reviews for the third chapter so I must take that to mean that the chapter wasn't that good. Hrmmm… well I hope this chapter is a bit better for you guys, I got to warn though its more of a tear jerker than a happy one…well at least that's what I'm told.**

Well here we gooooooo!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Raven was taken back to her room, although she wasn't happy about it. She still wanted to talk to Robin. She walked to her bed and lay down on it.

"Do you need anything friend Raven?" Starfire asked with a worried look.

Raven smiled at the young Tamaranian girl. She knew the girl in front of her was genuinely worried about her.

"No Star. I'm fine. Thanks for asking."

Beast boy walked right next to Starfire, a grin placed on his green face.

"Well, you know where to find us if you need anything Rae-Rae" he said with a smirk. That quickly changed once Raven began to give him the death glare. "Rae-ven, Raven…. I was just trying to make a joke, ha-ha."

Raven glared as he began to sweat buckets, "Don't ever call… me… that!"

Beast Boy nodded as he left the room in a hurry. Starfire waived at her and did the same.

She was glad to hear the door close behind them. Exhausted from the fight and from healing Robin, she tried to direct her attention to sleep. She couldn't. The feelings that were emanating from the infirmary were too strong to ignore in her state. Cyborg and Robin were once again at their throats. Cyborg was the big brother of the group so it was natural for him to be mad and concerned at the same time. Raven shook her head. Robin was a different story. Robin was the leader and as such he couldn't show weakness, even if he was only human.

'_Robin, Robin, Robin… when will you learn that it's okay to show your feelings to us?_

Her thoughts quickly returned to the dream that Robin had while in that short coma. He had actually said 'I love you'. To her. She took a deep breath, why did Robin have to love her?

'_Admit it Raven you love him back.'_

'_I don't know what I feel…'_

_Raven don't lie to yourself, it makes you look crazy. You-are-in-love-with-him! Admit it!'_

'_Alright and what if I am, huh? I still can't be with him. I wish…'_

"Raven, can I come in?"

Raven stood up, startled by the voice. It was Cyborg.

"Yeah, come in."

Cyborg opened the door and looked at Raven. She gave him a weak smile.

"Couldn't sleep, huh?"

She shook her head in response.

"Here, I brought you some tea. Hopefully the way you like it," he sat next to her and handed her a mug full of herbal tea, "and knowing of your fever I also brought you these. He handed her a bottle of aspirin. She looked at him as the big brother that he was, for everyone.

"Thanks Cy." She took a sip of her tea, "So… what were you and Robin fighting about?"

Cyborg smiled and ruffled Raven's hair like a big brother does to a sibling.

"Don't worry about that, it's cool between us now."

Raven nodded and lay down as Cyborg tucked her in.

"Now go to sleep, that's an order… but I know you'll follow it even if it wasn't… right?"

Raven nodded and closed her eyes. Even if she wanted to she couldn't fight sleep any longer.

"Robin…" were last words before the bliss of sleep overtook her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The night sky looked beautiful as Raven stood under the stars. Looking up with wonder and amazement she felt strong arms wrap around her from behind. She smiled as she felt them caress her cheek and turning around to see Robin. She leaned in to rest her head on his chest. She could feel him stroke her hair.

"I love you Raven, I don't care what happens."

"I… love you too Robin."

She looked to her side to see Starfire, Cyborg, and Beast Boy in a really foul mood.

"Starfire…"

Starfire cut her off, "I thought of you as my friend. How could you?"

"Can't believe your doing this Raven… don't you know that you're breaking the team apart!" Cyborg screamed with anger and rage in his voice.

Raven turned to Cyborg.

"I can explain." She cried out.

"Explain what Raven… that you would rather make yourself happy than to make sure the team stays happy? That you would rather put yourself before the well being of the Titans?

Raven began to shake her head.

"Raven!" She hesitated to turn around when she heard the voice. She knew who it was from.

"Father." She said with a hatred that seemed to seep from her teeth. She turned to see the clear sky with the stars disappear from view only to be replaced by a burning sky. Ash and sulfur overtook the senses as with each breath was full of both. She could clearly see the city before her in ruins. Charred and broken where the buildings as well as the people on the streets. She looked back to the Titans but they were gone. She stood her ground as she shook her head.

"No… No! You're supposed to be dead. I defeated you."

"Yes, you did, but did you really think that that would make me go away? You sent me back where I cam from…HELL!" He stood his full height in front of Raven. "I will once more run free and make this world mine."

"I'll stop you!"

"You? Don't make me laugh Raven; you're nothing but an annoyance alone."

Raven looked around and could feel her anguish overtake her. She was alone.

"Don't you see… you're not destined to love Raven, you're destined to be shunned and abandoned. You are a half demon, who in their right mind would love you?"

"Robin will!"

"Even after you ruin his team? Even after you bring darkness to the world and fill it with fire and brimstone he would love you? Don't fool yourself Raven, you show emotion and everyone will be consumed in the fires of hell, you don't…" he leaned closer to Raven, "and the person you love will only see as cold, and they will leave you." Trigon began to laugh uncontrollably.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Raven woke up covered in sweat.

'_It was only a dream'_

She looked at her hands, they were trembling again. The last time it was like this was when Trigon had last visited her. She buried her face in her hands. She was crying and looked at her hands again. They were full of tears. Wiping them away with her sheets she got up and walked out of her room. She knew now what she had to do. As she kept walking towards the kitchen she could feel frustration and embarrassment coming from the gym. Who could that be?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Robin lay there waiting for someone to help. He was also hoping to regain enough strength to move to the wall. He struggled to a sitting position and looked down at his chest. His bandages were soaked in blood.

'_Great, now I'm going to get a talking about hurting myself again.'_

Robin held his breath as he heard footsteps. He focused his ears to the scuffing of the carpet. It was too light to be Cyborg… and it was a bit heavy to be Beast Boy. That left only two people, Starfire and…

"Raven!"

The steps stopped. He heard them resume and the door open.

"Robin… what are you doing here? You're supposed to be resting."

Raven helped Robin up, "your wounds… they opened up again. Let me heal them for you."

Robin stood there while Raven removed the gauze wrapping and bandages. He wanted to tell her. He wanted to hold her. He took a breath and took the leap…

"Raven… about that talk… can we talk now? OW!"

"Sorry, you hyper extended your left shoulder," she looked at him in the eye, "you want to talk now? Okay."

"Raven… I have to tell you… I love you."

Raven looked at him with surprise. She knew he loved her but to actually say it… she closed her eyes and looked away. "I'm sorry robin, but I'm incapable of love."

Robin looked confused and grabbed her arm to turn her around.

"Don't say that Raven, I know you're capable of love, I know because of our bond."

Raven shook her head, "No, you don't… you don't even know what love is anyways."

Robin held her close, "I know what I'm feeling is love… I LOVE YOU!"

"You're not in love, besides I can't love you." She pulled away and replied in her monotone voice. "I just can't, it'll ruin the team…"

"Screw the team! I only want you!" Robin screamed as he once again grabbed her, "I know you love me… you aren't that cold."

Confusion, anger, rage, depression… all these emotions emanating from Robin was driving Raven near tears. It hurt her to have to break his heart. Even if she felt like the world was ending once more she wouldn't show it.

'_It's the only way'_

"I have to be… for your safety, for the safety of our friends… for the safety of the world. I can't feel love or any other emotion. I am this cold… could you ever love someone this cold?"

Robin looked in her eyes shook his head. He leaned in placed his forehead to hers as he whispered to her.

"Then Raven, let me thaw your heart and show you to love."

Robin kissed Raven and held for only moment before Ravens lips granted him passage. Both were deep in kiss, exploring each other. Feeling each others warm lips before Raven began to pull away.

"It's true… I do love you, but this is what's best for everyone."

Robin's face was filled with disappointment as he shook his head. He looked at her eyes and walked to her, "I don't care for everyone else… only for us. I will love you and I will ALWAYS love you."

Robin turned around and began to limp to his room. Raven concern overtook her, "Robin please, let me take care of those wounds."

Robin stopped and shook his head, "No… some wounds I'd rather heal myself"

He limped again while Raven stayed there contemplating his words, '_some wounds I'd rather heal myself'_

Raven knew he meant more than his physical wounds, "I'm sorry Robin… but it's for the best."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Well there you have it, a longer and better chapter even if it is sad. Well this is the part where I say something stupid, or I've read people say stuff… or is it…. Hrmmm, I forgot, what was I doing? Oh yeah mentioning, A friend of mine, Raven42431, has requested that I mention about a writing contest she is holding. Let me give you her post:

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

If you update this or any of your stories please tell people I'm having a Raven/Robin writing contest. Raven HAS to say something about she can't love. Robin HAS to make her believe she can. Entries emailed to guys, I have done that so far, or at least I believe I have… So I CHALLENGE anyone to meet me at this contest. Hope to hear you entered, BYE

P.S. For those sending reviews to update 'The Sacrafice' I will do so tomorrow or today, okay on 6/15/2006. for those who haven't read it, check under my ling and read it, I appreciate the R&R

-LNWLF


End file.
